


My Best Friend Is An Incubus

by RavenRose95



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Course Language, Demon/Human Relationships, Dirty Talk, Incubi, Language, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRose95/pseuds/RavenRose95
Summary: Jaden is enrolled in a private Catholic High School, where he has one best friend, Adrien. His parents are very spiritual and, along with Jaden, firmly believe in the paranormal. One night, a single big discovery will greatly impact his relationship with Adrien. Will it be for the better, or for the worst?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will have multiple chapters. For now there’s only two, but I estimate there will probably be around 4 or 5 in total if I decide to continue it.
> 
> Warning - this fic does contain gay male/male sex. If you’re underage or not comfortable with that kind of subject matter, please do not read this. If you do enjoy reading about guys having sex with each other, please enjoy!

Unlike many of the other peers his age, Jaden actually didn’t mind going to school. Of course, being forced into conversations against his will was still and would always be irritating to him. But a majority of the other students knew him very well, and knew that he didn’t like being thrown into social situations against his will. So they would usually leave him be.

Jaden’s favourite place to visit in the school would have to be the library. There, at least students were encouraged to keep quiet. Students would often go in the library to study for upcoming tests. Jaden always loved visiting the library, even when he didn’t have any important tests coming up. That was because he could read what he wanted without being interrupted. What he was most passionate about had to be the paranormal.

Many of Jaden’s past ancestors grew up in Africa, where it was considered completely normal to believe in the paranormal. Many Africans in Jaden’s family tree firmly believed in witchcraft as well as demons and spirituality. Even when his relatives all moved to Britain and raised children with white-blooded British people, a majority of his family were still just as spiritual as ever.

This meant that Jaden grew up surrounded by very spiritual relatives. He considered it to be very normal to spot his parents attempting to speak to the spirits of those whose souls had long ago left their bodies. As a child he only vaguely believed in the supernatural. But it wasn’t until one fateful night when his fascination greatly increased. 

One day, when Jaden was aged 10, he and his family had decided to spend the weekend camping out in the woods, close to a nearby indian burial ground. They all felt like being close to the dead spirits would broaden their minds.

The night of the second day, 10 year old Jaden couldn’t get to sleep. So he snuck out of the tent he and his young 4 year old brother were sharing, to wander around the camping grounds. If his parents were awake, they would have stopped him, frightened that he would end up lost or endangering his life in some way. But seeing as everyone was asleep, he felt free to wander as he pleased.

Young Jaden stumbled upon a dark, crystal lake. He sat down on a patch of grass in front of the lake, and stared at the beautiful night landscape. For a few minutes, he simply admired the beautiful landscape. That was when he heard a gruff male voice behind him. It seemed to be speaking into his ear.

Jaden, very slowly, turned around to find the transparent silhouette of a native indian man just inches away from him, speaking in a native language he didn’t quite understand. For a while, Jaden remained frozen on the spot, not being able to move an inch. After a few more foreign words were exchanged, the ghost vanished. For a minute or so, Jaden remained rooted to the spot. After his mind had finally processed what had just happened, he stood up and ran towards the camping grounds. Adrenaline was pumping through Jaden’s veins. He had never in his entire life seen a ghost in person. 

When he reached the camping grounds, he darted into his parents’ tent and jumped onto his mother’s lap. Both parents immediately woke up. Noticing her son’s terror, his mother spoke in a sympathetic tone.

“Jaden, darling, what’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare”?

Jaden shook his head, “Mum… I… s-saw a ghost…”

Both of Jaden’s parents looked at each other for a moment, in shock. Then, their expressions had turned into that of excitement.

Jaden’s parents had explained to him that their family had close ties to the paranormal. None of them knew why this was the case, but they had to use that gift for the greater good.

That whole experience had taught Jaden a lot. As a 10 year old child, he was bordering on being completely skeptical. Because how could anyone believe in something that they didn’t know for sure existed? But as an 18 year old teenager, Jaden was obsessed. 

His parents, being the pure, religious people they were, urged him to enroll in the UK’s most renowned private Catholic school. It was Jaden’s final year of school, and he didn’t know what exactly he wanted to do with his life. His parents encouraged him to become a shaman or a tarot reader, but he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to go down that career path. He, instead, decided to start applying to every university he could find, in hopes that he could take on a few different electives that interested him and figure out from there what he wanted to do. It was what everyone his age did when they had no idea where they wanted to be in the next few years.

Since Jaden had dropped Art and the subject would have taken up his fifth period of the day, he spent his time pouring over a massive book he found on one of the school library’s many bookshelves. Even though he had an important test coming up, he felt like he deserved to indulge in a bit of recreational reading. Whenever he read, his mind seemed to not register anything that was happening around him. He didn’t even notice a young teen approaching him, until they leaned in close to his ear.

“Guess who”?

Jaden, slightly startled, looked up from his book and was eye to eye with his best friend, Adrien, who smiled down at him.

Adrien was 17, only a year younger than Jaden. He was slightly tall for his age (5”7 to be exact). His eyes were a light brown and his face was framed by short, cerulean blue hair. His bangs were lazily swept to the side, and looking at his face, Jaden could sort of see why so many girls were interested in him. Even he had to admit that Adrien was very handsome. It was just as well that he didn’t let that affect his ego. For an eleventh grader, Adrien was very dense.

Jaden smiled at his friend, “Hi Adrien. I was wondering when you would come along”.

Adrien took a seat next to Jaden, “You know I don’t take Home Economics anymore, after that little mishap when I was sewing that one time. Anyway, what are you reading”?

“It’s just a little bit of light reading. I’m reading about succubi and incubi”.

Adrien scoffed at the thickness of the book, “You call that ‘light’”?

“For you it may seem big, but to me it’s light”.

“Hmm… if you say so. Still, it sounds pretty interesting”.

Not very many of Jaden’s classmates knew about his obsession with the paranormal. Adrien was the only one of his friends who knew about this side of him. In fact, he hardly ever showed much of his personality and interests to anyone aside from Adrien and his own family. That was part of what made them such close friends.

“Do you know anything about incubi and succubi”? Jaden asked Adrien.

“Not really…” Adrien pondered, “I know only a little bit. Aren’t they sex demons or something, who drain their victims’ life forces by sleeping with them”?

“That is the general definition. But this book explains it in a bit more detail”.

“Then could you enlighten me”?

Jaden smiled to himself. He loved seeing someone share his interests in such things.

“Well, for starters, succubi are female sex demons, while incubi are their male counterpart. They get their power by having sex with humans. They use their seductive charms to seduce their victim into submitting to them. But by that point, it’s much too late for the victim. Because the human will have by then lost any shred of their willpower, and will have already submitted to the demon. The demon would then steal the human’s energy until they are either dead or permanently lethargic. In the latter circumstance, the demon would very likely revisit the human at a later night to finish the job”.

Adrien kept his eyes on Jaden throughout the whole conversation, drinking in every word, “So, does the demon have to keep having sex to stay alive, or do they have a choice”?

“Many believe that they simply choose to live this lifestyle, but I believe it’s a lot deeper than that. A few reliable sources suggest that a sex demon lives off of the energy they steal from humans. If they refuse to indulge in sex and refrain from getting the energy they so desperately need, then they will shrivel up and die. And when they die, they will go to neither heaven nor hell”.

“So there’s nothing there for them? No heaven or hell”?

“Nope. Or that’s at least what some people speculate. And it’s the explanation that I find the most believable”.

“Huh… this is strangely fascinating. How exactly are sex demons created, anyway”?

“All of the sources I have researched on the matter are very mixed on that subject. No one knows exactly how they come to be. Some believe they are produced when two demons give birth, a lot like how humans give birth to human babies. But other people believe that succubi and incubi are originally humans, who turn into sex demons when they die after certain specifications are met. It’s unknown what a person would have to do to become a sex demon, but it’s still the explanation that I find the most believable”.

“Oh yeah. Why’s that”? Adrien inquired.

“Well think about it. Sex demons are just that - demons. They aren’t human. So why would they be able to give birth the same way that humans can? Of course, it isn’t completely impossible. But then again, anything is possible. I’m just a human speculating on the existence of succubi and incubi. I don’t even know how reliable my information can really be. But this is just my own personal speculation”.

“Of course, I understand what you mean. Even if sex demons weren’t real, this is still a very fascinating subject”.

“I think anything could be real in this world”, Jaden admitted, “Even ghosts, aliens, and demons. No one knows whether they really exist or not, so people automatically jump to the conclusion that they don’t really exist. Which greatly bothers me. I think everyone should be more open to all of the possibilities in this universe. Whenever something is remotely unclear, they jump to any possible conclusion they can find, so that they end up having some kind of an explanation, regardless of how unfactual it may be”.

Adrien laughed, “I think you might be going a bit far. Even if what you said is true, isn't it human nature to grab on to any logical conclusion you can find when you’re stumped on what to believe in? It’s just my opinion, but I think that’s simply what makes us human”.

“Mmm… I guess you have a point. Sorry for getting carried away there”.

Adrien chuckled, “It’s all good. I know how passionate you are. No need to apologise”.

Jaden laughed lightly, then the both of them stayed silent for a few moments. As quiet as it was, it was never awkward in the slightest for either of them. As friends, Jaden and Adrien had plenty of un-awkward silences. There were times when they would sit next to each other in completely silence, simply enjoying each other’s company.

It was then that Jaden remembered that he was going to ask Adrien a question, “Oh yeah, Adrien. I was going to ask you something”.

“Hmmm? What is it”?

“I was wondering if-“ his words were suddenly cut off by the bell ringing, signalling the end of the period. 

It was time for the final period of the day, which meant it was class time.

Adrien stood up, and began packing his bag for his last class for the day. As he picked up his satchel bag, he looked up at Jaden.

“You were going to ask me something, weren’t you”?

“Oh yeah, I was too”, as he spoke, they headed out of the library together, “I was wondering if you would like to have something to eat with me this afternoon after school. I figure we’re always spending time with each other at school, but we hardly ever get the chance meet up outside of school”.

Adrien’s face fell, and Jaden felt like he knew why, “I’m sorry, I have to work this evening”.

“Oh. I didn’t know”, Jaden frowned, “I forgot you’re always working”.

“Yeah, I have to if I wanna help pay the bills… sorry about that”.

“Yeah, it’s no problem”, Jaden replied quietly.

“But I’m free this Saturday, if you’d like to go see a movie with me then”?

Jaden’s eyes sparkled, “That would be great”.

Adrien smirked, “Awesome. At least it’ll give me something to look forward to. I’ll look up the cinema session times later on when I get time, and we’ll figure it out from there”.

“That sounds great. I’ll see you then”, Jaden and Adrien had stopped walking when they reached a crossroads to each of their classes.

Adrien laughed, “More like ‘see you tomorrow’. It’s only Tuesday, you dope”.

“Heh, see you tomorrow then”.

“See ya”! Adrien waved at Jaden as he headed to his own class in the opposite direction. 

Jaden smiled to himself. To him, it felt like the two of them have been friends since childhood, when that was nowhere near the case. They only met roughly around six or so months ago. 

Jaden took a seat at a desk in the far corner of the classroom, right next to the window. Next to him sat a young gangly ginger haired boy, who, upon noticing Jaden, smiled at him.

“Hey there, Jaden. I didn’t think you were gonna make it to class”, the boy spoke in a rather high pitched voice that was grating to Jaden’s ears, even if he would never admit it to the poor boy’s face.

Jaden frowned, “I arrived right on time”.

“That may be. But it is still customary to arrive to class a few minutes early, in the interest of good manners and common courtesy to the teacher, and-“

“Put a sock in it, Arthur! No one cares”! A fellow classmate yelled at the ginger boy, who was apparently named Arthur.

Arthur’s cheeks flushed even redder than his hair, “Well excuse me for trying to maintain order in the classroom”.

The other kid was about to make another nasty response, but was interrupted by their Bible Studies teacher, who had just walked into the classroom. The class immediately quieted down as soon as they saw their teacher. Normally, it was never that easy to quieten down a class, but Mr Macklemore had a certain aura about him that intimidated many students. 

“Good afternoon, class. As you all know, we have exams coming up and I would very much appreciate it if you could…”

Jaden zoned out completely as he stared out the window, out at the school grounds, where PE students were playing a game of soccer. He watched as they laughed and had fun running around in the hot sun, while pondering over his thoughts.

He wished that Adrien was in this class with him. He was the only non family member he knew who he felt completely comfortable around. There was Arthur, but as far as Jaden was concerned he didn’t really count as a friend. He was more of an acquaintance. 

Too bad Adrien was a year younger than him and, as a result, one grade below him. But still, it was what it was.

Adrien was the only person who Jaden considered a real friend. Jaden liked his alone time, so he would distance himself from other students as much as possible. They all got used to this behaviour and left him alone. Though he didn’t really mind having such few friends. In fact, he appreciated it. It gave him time to spend researching topics he found interesting, and even pick up some new hobbies along the way.

But when Adrien enrolled in the school as a new student, there was something about him that drew Jaden in. From the surface, Adrien seemed like a very easygoing and charismatic person. Many people saw him as exactly that. But Jaden himself knew that there was more about Adrien than meets the eye. Even though he could have been popular if he really wanted, he wasn’t all that popular at all. It seemed that Adrien didn’t really want to be popular. 

When Adrien first approached Jaden and started a conversation, Jaden didn’t avoid it as he usually did. He joined in with it, and the two of them spent the entire lunch break talking. 

One day, Adrien admitted that he didn’t have many friends at all, and Jaden was the only person he felt comfortable talking to. Jaden asked why he wasn’t popular, and Adrien explained that he didn’t want to be popular because he liked having time to himself, and his introvert side hated having too many friends.

But Adrien didn’t seem like an introvert at all to Jaden. Other students would be drawn to him and he would be able to talk to them very easily, like they were lifelong friends. It made Adrien all the more mysterious. 

Jaden wondered what Adrien’s home life was really like. He pondered over what Adrien told him about his home life. Apparently his mother died while giving birth to him, which left him being raised by a single father. Eventually, his father fell in love with another woman, who’s name Jaden for some reason couldn’t recall. They both got married, and lived a happy life for two years before splitting up. The woman left her son with her husband and step son, Adrien. Adrien’s father, who was very depressed, became very ill and died of pneumonia, leaving his son and step son alone without any parental guardians.

The step son’s name was Damien. He was now aged 22, 5 years older than Adrien. According to Adrien, Damien was a very successful novelist. He wrote a lot of romance novels that appealed to women all over the country. He earns a fortune from the profits he makes off of his books. These earnings themselves would be more than enough to support both him and his brother, but Adrien still wanted to help out wherever he could. So he applied for a job as a part time waiter. 

Seeing as Damien was legally an adult when both their parents had left them, he became Adrien’s legal guardian. Jaden had met Damien once when he picked up his brother from school. Like Adrien, he was also very handsome. He was about a head taller than Adrien, and he had long, fire red hair that was tied back in a loose ponytail. He was also very kind and charming.

Even so… even if he knew all about Adrien’s sad backstory, he still felt like he knew nothing about him. He couldn’t explain why… there was just an itch he had that made him want to learn more.

“Jaden, are you paying any attention”?

Jaden awoke from his daydreaming and stared at his teacher, “Huh”?

Mr Macklemore sighed in exasperation. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at Jaden.

“Jaden, could you please read out the bible quote I just read to the class”?

Jaden absentmindedly flipped to the next page in his bible and read out a random quote, “Brothers and sisters, I do not consider myself yet to have taken hold of it. But one thing I do: Forgetting what is behind and straining toward what is ahead, I press on toward the goal to win the prize for which God has called me heavenward in Christ Jesus.”

Mr Macklemore’s lips slightly twitched upward in an imitation of a smile, “Hmph, I suppose you actually were listening. Anyway, onto what we were discussing-“

Before he could continue speaking, the bell signalling the end of class rang out. No one was really listening as Mr Macklemore yelled out their next homework assignment. Everyone in the class was very excited to get home, including Jaden. A long day of school left him drained. All he wanted was to get home and watch Netflix before dozing off, as he usually did.

When he reached the school gates, he spotted a tall figure with long, red hair standing next to a black jeep. Then he felt a finger tapping him on the shoulder.

It was Adrien.

“See you tomorrow”, he waved.

Jaden nodded, “See you”.

He watched Adrien headed over to his step brother, taking a seat in one of the front seats of the car. Jaden’s mind wandered as he headed home.

“I’m looking forward to Saturday”.

~*~

Since today was Jaden’s parents’ anniversary, they were both spending the night in a hotel, while Jaden’s two youngest siblings were sleeping over at their friend’s house. This meant that Jaden had the whole house to himself, a dream come true in his opinion. There would be no screaming and carrying on from any of his siblings, only peace and quiet. And that was exactly how Jaden liked it. 

Jaden had two young siblings - 12 year old Jake, and 8 year old Mia. They were the loudest pair of siblings anyone could ever have. They both had ADHD, which meant that they would run around the house at random moments of the day and night, very loudly laughing and carrying on while their parents chased after them. Of course, they weren’t like this all the time. But most of the time, they were. Jaden knew that they couldn’t help it, but it still annoyed him when he was very focused on something and then a really loud set of laughter would interrupt his train of thought.

At least now he could concentrate on watching his show on Netflix. He was watching a show that he had only recently gotten into. It was called The X-Files. It was about two detectives, a man and a woman, who would research cases involving extraterrestrials. Jaden wondered why he didn’t know about this show earlier, because it was honestly very enjoyable.

It was 1:00am when he finally dozed off, while his show blared in the background.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where things get steamy!

Jaden’s mind wandered as he slept. It lingered very vaguely on many different images that held little value to him. As he slowly began to wake up from his dream state, he could feel a set of warm, wet lips pressing against his, accompanied by some occasional licks.

Jaden woke up, letting out a gasp when he laid eyes on a young male roughly around his age, who was leaning over him. The young male pulled away and smirked down at Jaden.

“Ah, finally awake”.

The young man looked very familiar, and it didn’t take Jaden long to figure out who he was.

His eyes bulged out at the realization, “A-Adrien”?

It didn’t look like the Adrien that Jaden knew. The Adrien whom Jaden was familiar with valued his chastity and modesty above all else. This Adrien, however, was completely different. Perched on top of his head of blue hair was a pair of long, curved horns. His eyes weren’t their usual shade of light brown either, instead they appeared to be a bright yellow colour. He also had what appeared to be fangs. And the outfit he was wearing might have been one of the lewdest outfits Jaden had ever seen. All that Adrien was wearing was a pair of very tight black leather booty shorts, with a silver zipper going down below the crotch. On each of his ankles was a black metal shackle, and covering his neck was a black leather collar with a small chain attached.

_“Was Adrien always this attractive”?_

Jaden had always considered Adrian to be quite a handsome guy. But it was always simply one person acknowledging another person’s outward beauty, regardless of gender. He never felt any form of lust towards Adrien… until tonight.

He never got to have a good look at Adrien’s naked chest, since it was always covered. But now that he had the chance to admire it, he could see that Adrien had a very toned body. He wasn’t as strongly built as a professional bodybuilder would have been, which was just as well because he found bodybuilders to not be his type. But Adrien, on the other hand, had muscle where it mattered. His firm abs lead Jaden’s eyes down to an enticing v-line.

“Yes, that’s right. I am Adrien”, he leaned forward so that his face was inches away from Jaden’s, “And don’t think I can’t see you admiring my body”.

Jaden blushed, “What? No! I-I’m not… what’s up with the get up anyway? I never knew you were the type to dress like this”.

Adrien let out a seductive chuckle that sent shivers down Jaden’s spine, “Isn’t it obvious? I would have thought you’d have already guessed it by now. The truth is… I am an incubus. And right now... I want you”.

It took a few moments for Jaden to process this information, and when it finally clicked, he let out a slightly shaky breath, “Why me”?

Adrien kissed down Jaden’s neck as he spoke, caressing his clothed chest with a single finger, “Why? Because I find you very attractive, both inside and out. Back when I first met you, I could see that there was something different about you. Something that drew me to you. You were unlike any other human I had ever come across, with their mindlessly dull interests and hobbies. You were far more interesting”, he pulled away to look deeply into Jaden’s eyes as he continued to speak, “And when I took the time to get to know you, I found out you had a very high amount of spiritual energy in your body”.

Jaden blinked, “Spiritual energy”?

“It refers to how in touch a human is with the spiritual world, with demons and ghosts and all of that stuff. When I got to know you, you were so fascinated by spirituality. Your spiritual energy is the highest I have ever seen in a human. With that kind of power, I will be full for a very long time”, Adrien closed in on Jaden once again, “Anyway, now that that little discussion is over, would you care to indulge me”?

Adrien leaned in for a kiss, but Jaden reluctantly pushed him away.

_“This… isn’t right…”_

But Adrien leaned back in and pressed his lips against Jaden’s. As much as Jaden wanted to resist his advances, he was finding it increasingly difficult to do so. Especially when Adrien licked along Jaden’s bottom lip, and pushed his warm tongue into his slightly opened mouth. Jaden moaned into the kiss. He brought his hand to the back of Adrien’s head, kissing him back with just as much enthusiasm. He could feel his cock harden.

_“I can’t be doing this…”_

Adrien pulled back, licking his lips seductively, “Mmm… I can tell you want it badly. Shall I relieve you of your pain”?

Luckily for Jaden, he still had a small shred of restraint in him, “No… I-I can’t let you do this…”

Adrien tutted, “Looks like you have a much stronger amount of restraint than I gave you credit for. Maybe this will change your mind”.

Adrien brought one of his hands down to the hem of his shorts, slowly unzipping the zipper, before pulling down his shorts.

Jaden groaned at the sight that laid before him. There, right before him, laid Adrian, wearing nothing but a tiny black thong that left nothing to the imagination. The thong only very barely covered what it needed to. But Adrien’s shaft was by that point very erect, meaning that Jaden could still see small traces of his cock.

His eyes were glazed over, and Adrien could tell.

“Mmm… like what you see…”?

Jaden had lost any small shred of willpower he might have already had. He leaned over Adrien and began kissing and licking down his neck while fondling his chest, while Adrian whimpered below him. Jaden pinched one of the incubus’s nipples with a thumb and forefinger, and it was then that Adrien had to take hold of Jaden’s wandering hand, moving it away.

“It’s nice to know you’re as eager as I am”, he spoke while Jaden continued laying kisses and licks down his neck, “But I think you’re forgetting about my status”.

With that being said, Adrien pushed Jaden back onto his back so that his head was once again laying on his pillows. 

“I’m having all of the control tonight”, the demon pulled Jaden’s sleeveless white shirt off over his head, and began to lick one of the tanned skinned man’s erect nipples.

Jaden breathed heavily while Adrien fondled him. It has been so long since he’s been touched like this… meaning that he had never been touched in his life. Jaden’s strict religious parents wanted him to save himself for the perfect girl, who they, of course, would pick out for him. And even then, they still wouldn’t be able to have sex until they got married.

But, even so… would a woman really be able to give him the same amount of pleasure as a man could? Would she be able to satisfy his every urge? Jaden found that very unlikely.

While Adrien licked and nipped at one of Jaden’s nipples, his black nailed hand wandered down to the hem of his long, checkered pyjamas pants. He pulled down Jaden’s pants, while pulling away from his nipples to stare longingly at the bulge sticking out of his black briefs.

Adrien licked his lips, teasingly leaning down and licking along his covered erection, while Jaden whimpered, “Mmm… looks like you’re hiding a monster under there. How about we…” he brought his hand to the hem of his underwear, “...give it some air”?

Adrien pulled down Jaden’s tight, black underwear, revealing his naked erection. Jaden gasped as he was exposed to the cool air of his bedroom. He was fully hard, small drops of precum collected along his head.

Adrien moaned softly in appreciation, “Mmm… what a beautiful cock you have. You really are packing, aren’t you”?

The demon licked along Jaden’s neck while he rubbed up and down his long dick. Jaden panted and whimpered, trying very hard to keep his voice hidden. A long, black nailed fingertip rubbed along the weeping crown, and then rubbed back down the length, then up again, repeating the cycle.

Jaden moaned softly. Of course Adrien would be talented with this sort of thing. He was an incubus, afterall. He had sex with humans for a living. His mind still couldn’t fully process that fact just yet, however. This was his best friend, who he had only just a few minutes ago discovered was actually an incubus demon.

Jaden’s hand wandered over to Adrien’s backside. His palm rubbed against his right bum cheek absentmindedly, then his finger caressed the single piece of string covering his crack. The corners of his mouth twitched into a small smirk, as he, cheekily, pulled at the string of his skimpy underwear.

Was that a whimper he heard?

Adrien grumbled, pulling away from his neck, “You’re still not submitting? Of course you aren’t… you do have a tremendous amount of energy. That is why I picked you, after all. Then maybe we should change things up a little bit”.

Adrien crawled a little bit down the bed until his lips were inches away from Jaden’s dick. 

He grabbed a hold of it with one hand, “Maybe now you will finally decide to submit”.

Adrien slowly licked along the length of Jaden’s erection. Jaden breathed and panted heavily below the demon.

“Hnghhh… u-unnh…”

He was already starting to feel drowsy. This wasn’t good… but he couldn’t summon the willpower to overpower the demon. The stimulation felt really good…

Adrien smirked in satisfaction. His plan was working. He licked along the tip of Jaden’s dick, collecting all of his clear liquid, and gently suckled the head. Jaden could feel his eyes threatening to close… he felt so tired.

“N-no…” he whimpered.

Adrien pushed his mouth down onto his dick, letting it sink inside the inside of his mouth, until the head of his dick brushed against the back of his throat.

_“Does this man have no gag reflex”?!_

Jaden was panting even harder now. The stimulation was too much. His eyes were threatening to close, and he knew that if he ever let that happen, then that would be the end of him.

But why couldn’t he find the willpower to stop him? Maybe that’s exactly what makes incubi so powerful.

While Adrien sucked on Jaden’s shaft, he began massaging his scrotum, moaning around his cock while he did so. The vibrations sent shots of pleasure through Jaden’s body, and he knew he wouldn’t last very long at this rate.

Noticing this, Adrien pulled away. Jaden whimpered at the loss, panting from exhaustion.

Adrien licked his lips contently, “Mmm… you sure are tasty. I’m sorry I had to stop when I did, but if I chose to continue, then we wouldn’t be able to move onto the main course. Such a shame that would have been”.

The incubus moved back to the bottom of the bed, giving Jaden a perfect view as he laid against the head of the bed panting.

Adrien teasingly fingered at the string of his lewd underwear, before pulling it off and throwing it absentmindedly onto the carpeted floor. For a moment, Jaden forgot all about how tired he was when he stared at Adrien’s fully hard erection. He seemed to be just as excited as he was. A small amount of precum was collecting on the tip, begging to be licked…

Jaden attempted to crawl over to Adrien and ravish him, but found that he could not move a muscle. He was stuck in the exact same position as he was in right before Adrien stripped.

Adrien, noticing Jaden’s strained expression, smirked, “My apologies, I should have mentioned that as a demon, I can read minds. So I decided it might be best for me to restrain you. Having you prepare me would defeat the whole purpose behind all of this”.

Jaden hated to admit that he did have a point.

' _“Shit… why am I agreeing with him when I know that I’m gonna die”?_

Adrien smirked, as though he heard everything Jaden’s mind was saying, but didn’t say a word. Instead, he brought a finger to his puckered hole, lightly caressing the fingertip along the edges before pushing it in.

Adrien made a soft sound at the small jolt of pleasure. He’s done this so many times in the past, and he never got tired of it. Jaden watched, transfixed, as the cerulean haired demon slowly thrusted a single digit into his tight hole. 

One finger soon got to be not enough, so Adrien pushed in a second finger, along with the first. He let out a small moan, he definitely could never get tired of this feeling. He hooked his longer finger, searching for a certain spot. When he found said spot, he let out some sort of a keening-whimpering-needy sound as pleasure shot through his body. Jaden had to admit, he was enjoying the little show the demon was putting on for him. 

Adrien lightly laughed around his gasps when he saw the way Jaden was looking at him. 

Adrien pushed in a third finger, and then used all three of his fingers to thoroughly stretch himself. As much as he was enjoying what he was doing, however, he knew that he had to move on before he accidentally climaxed way earlier than he would have wanted.

Adrien sighed as he pulled out all three of his fingers. At that moment, Jaden found that he could move his body once again. As tired as he was, he knew he had to get away. But he couldn’t. He didn’t have the willpower.

Adrien laughed seductively, while he positioned himself over Jaden’s cock, “You already know it’s impossible for you to resist me now. Your precious mind won’t allow you to”, he wrapped a hand around his shaft, positioning it directly under his stretched entrance, “As much as I will enjoy having your spirit energy, I still have to admit that it certainly was very nice knowing you”.

As he finished speaking, the engorged head of Jaden’s cock started to stretch Aiden open, as he lowered his hips slowly downward. Adrien moaned aloud, the feeling of being stretched giving him intense pleasure.

“O-ohhh yesssss! Ahhh…!”

Jaden. groaned… his insides were so unbelievably tight.

_“Shit… how is he not a virgin”?_

In one short movement, Adrien is filled to the brim with Jaden’s hardness, and Jaden was already starting to feel exhausted. He looked up at Adrien with tired eyes, and he had to admit that the blue haired male looked amazing.

Adrien had stopped his movements for the time being, and it took a lot of effort for Jaden not to fall asleep. 

_“I… can’t let him do this. I’m gonna die from exhaustion if he keeps this up”._

Adrien slowly pulled Jaden out of him until only the head of his cock remained inside of him, but just as he was about to sink back down onto his cock, he hesitated for a brief moment before sinking down onto Jaden’s massive shaft, letting his hot length caress his inner walls, until he was all the way in. 

“Ahh… hahh…” Adrien panted, “You’re so… big…”

Jaden’s eyes were closed… he could feel himself nearly passing out. Adrien was draining his energy, and he could feel himself getting very close to losing consciousness.

But somewhere, in the very depths of his mind, a small voice was telling him not to give in. That he couldn’t die just yet. He had far too much to live for. Adrien paused his movements for just a brief second, and Jaden saw that as his opportunity.

Summoning every last bit of willpower he still had, Jaden pushed Adrien down onto the bed, so that he was now laying on his back while the tanned man stared down at him.

Adrien was completely speechless… he simply looked up at him, his mouth agape in disbelief.

That was when Jaden grabbed hold of both of Adrien’s milky white thighs, spreading them apart, and began thrusting in and out of Adrien, earning a string of moans and mewls.

Jaden could feel his energy slowly coming back, to his relief. He was now able to direct his thrusts toward a certain bundle of nerves hidden deep inside of him, making him moan uncontrollably.

Adrien, instinctively, wrapped his legs around Jaden’s backside as he was pounded into. By this point, Jaden had already recovered nearly all of his energy.

He leaned down, licked Adrien’s right ear lobe, and whispered huskily into his ear, “Heh… for someone who was all talk, you make a perfect power bottom”.

He lasciviously licked at Adrien’s ear lobe, while the blue-haired demon whined and mewled below him.

“How long has it been since a human has managed to dominate you”? Jaden breathed into his ear.

“Ahh… q-quite a long time… m-mmmh…” Adrien moaned in reply.

Suddenly, Jaden pulled out of Adrien, much to his disappointment. But the cerulean haired demon certainly wasn’t complaining when the human turned him over onto his stomach, and positioned him so that his ass was raised in the air. Jaden, after teasingly caressing along the edges of Adrien’s stretched hole with his fingertip, pushed his shaft all the way into his hot hole.

Adrien moaned loudly into the bedding as Jaden pushed all the way into him in one go, his cock weeping in appreciation. The tanned man brought a hand to Adrien’s dripping cock, and began to stroke it in the palm of his hand, earning a high pitched string of moans and mewls. 

The tanned male smirked against his ear, “I wonder how all of the incubi in your world would feel about seeing you behave in this manner with a mere human”.

Adrien tried his best to process all of the words coming out of Jaden’s mouth, but his entire thought process dissolved into a puddle of goo as Jaden’s rock hard shaft pounded ruthlessly against his prostate. All he could think about was the powerful shocks of pure pleasure shooting through his entire body. Jaden, without pausing his movements, grabbed a fistful of Adrien’s blue hair and pulled his head back, so that he could suck on his neck as he thrusted into him.

Jaden took the time to have a look at Adrien’s face. Adrien’s face was contorted in pure ecstasy. Only one of his bright yellow eyes was open - though only very barely, his mouth was opened wide with drool running down the corner of his lips as he moaned loudly, and a bright pink blush covered his cheeks. He turned and looked into Jaden’s eyes, with his one opened eye, and Jaden lost all self control.

He pressed his lips against the demon’s, lasciviously caressing his tongue with his own. Adrien moaned into his mouth. The kiss was very sloppy, due to the angle, but none of them were complaining. 

Jaden could tell that Adrien was very close to climaxing. He pulled away from the demon’s lips, but still made sure to maintain a tight hold of his hair. Jaden continued to stroke Adrien’s cock, noticing how it seemed to very slightly shake in his hand. 

_“Heh… how cute…”_

He ran his thumb along the tip of his cock as he stroked the length, firmly rubbing it along the tiny hole that was leaking precum.

And that was all it took for Adrien to climax into Jaden’s hand, gasping and moaning loudly in pure ecstasy. His hole tightened around Jaden’s shaft as he came. Jaden groaned and panted as he came inside of Adrien, filling him with his warm spunk.

Jaden let go of Adrian’s hair, letting his head slump down onto the bedding. For a few moments, they stayed like this, the both of them breathing heavily, trying to catch their breaths. Even though Jaden was far from being ready for another round, he felt more alive than ever before.

He laughed lightly in between breaths, “Heh, it’s funny how your goal was to drain my energy, but I ended up turning the tables”.

“At least you find it funny. Then again you’re not the one who has to now starve”.

“It can’t be all that bad”, Jaden replied, “I’m sure you could probably manage to find another victim somehow who’s energy you can drain instead”.

“Believe me, if I could have my way I would be on you right now finishing what I started”.

“Well? What’s stopping you”? Jaden already knew what the answer to that question would be, but he had to ask out of amusement.

Adrien tutted, “Do you really think I’m in any condition to do anything like that right now”?

“Touche”.

“And can you please get off of me? I don’t mean to sound abrasive, but I need to recover”.

Jaden laughed, “When’s the last time an incubus like yourself has had to take time to recover after a hardcore session of sex”?

He pulled out of Adrien, as asked, and laid back against his pillows, his eyes closing tiredly.

“I really couldn’t say”, Adrien sat up and faced Jaden, gently pressing his chin on his tanned chest as he looked into his eyes, “Even having sex with fellow incubi isn’t this exhausting”.

Jaden blinked, “Oh? So you’ve had sex with incubi as well”?

Adrien shrugged, “It’s no big deal. It’s just casual sex, no biggie. Are you jealous”?

Jaden rolled his eyes, looking off to the side and trying to hide his blush, “No, why would I be if it’s just casual sex? Besides, isn’t that all that this was anyway”?

For some reason Jaden couldn’t understand, Adrien’s face turned serious, “Yeah, I suppose so. Then again”, he smiled at Jaden, “I don’t think a human has ever managed to dominate me. You should consider yourself lucky”.

They both exchanged light chuckles before Adrien continued, “I don’t think I’ll be able to show my face in hell for quite a long time though. The other succubi and incubi will never let me live this down. But still…” Adrien stared very deeply into Jaden’s eyes, sending shivers down his spine, “...the time I spent with you was definitely something very different for me. It's very embarrassing to admit this, but I would even say it… meant a lot to me.”

The sound of an alarm beeped in the background at fixed intervals as Adrien spoke, even though he couldn’t see any alarm clock anywhere in the room.

“I wish I could spend more time with you now, but it’s time for you to wake up”.

Jaden blinked, “Huh”?

Adrien, smirking, covered both of Jaden’s eyes with the palm of his hand, replacing everything in his field of vision with darkness. Even Adrien’s soft breathing died down. He could feel the demon moving his hand away from his eyes, but everything was still covered in darkness.

Eventually, his sense of sound returned and the first thing he heard was the monotonous beeping of his alarm clock.

Jaden slowly opened his eyes. He was in his bedroom, but it was now morning. He tiredly slammed his hand on his alarm clock, mashing several buttons at the same time hoping he hit the right one. He knew he hit the correct button because the beeping had stopped.

He looked at the monitor on the clock and sure enough, it read “6:30 am”.

For a few minutes he simply laid there, his eyes slowly opening. 

“Was that all a dream”? He quietly murmured to himself.

As he slowly woke up, he began to notice a strange wetness on the crotch of his pyjama pants.

”Oh no… it couldn’t be…”

He pulled back the elastic of his waistline to look, and sure enough, he had came in his pants.

“Shit. Did I really just have a wet dream about my best friend? Goddammit…. I can’t believe this…”

While he changed out of his soiled pants into a cleaner pair of sweatpants, his mind pondered over the dream. Images from the dream flashed in his mind, and he began to blush. It felt so real.

But still, something as absurd as that couldn’t have possibly been real. Why would his best friend, of all people, be an incubus?

As much as he persuaded himself that it was all a dream and none of his friends were supernatural beings, there was still a nagging feeling in him that wouldn’t let the subject go.

He had to find out the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up finally deciding to continue this story after half a year. I apologize to those of you who have enjoyed the story for what it is and were waiting for me to update it. But here it finally is!
> 
> I kinda wanna move away from Jaden for a little bit and move onto Adrien's point of view. There will be another smutty scene coming up, so you'll be able to see more of the good stuff. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) There will be more of Jaden after this little side story is over, so don't worry.

The obnoxious, repetitive beeping of an alarm clock rang through Adrien’s ears. He groaned, rolling over onto his side, grumpily pulling the bed sheets over his head. It was 6:30 am, just about time for him to be getting ready to go to school. 

_“Dammit, why did I decide to enrol in school in the first place? It’s not like I don’t have a choice”._

He could feel a hand on his shoulder, shaking him. He turned over, his eyes half closed and looking grumpily up at an older man with long, red hair.

“Rise and shine, Adrien. Isn’t it about time for you to be getting ready for school”? The redhead smiled down at the cerulean haired teen.

Adrien glared, “You look awfully happy. Then again, you’re not the one who has to wake up at 6:30 in the bloody morning to go to school”.

“True. And I’m also not the one who’s ass was pounded last night”.

Adrien’s eyes both opened wide, and he let out a sigh. He narrowed his eyes at Damien.

“Of course you would still remember that”.

Damien smirked evilly, “Wasn’t it last night that you were planning on stealing energy from that Jaden boy”?

Adrien gulped. He told the incubus all about Jaden, and the high amount of spiritual energy he had. Damien knew fully well that Adrien was planning on stealing that energy and keep it for himself. At first, Damien objected, claiming that he was the one who deserved that energy. 

But, as luck would have it, Damien lost a bet with Adrien, so it was he who earned Jaden’s energy.

Adrien sighed, “Well, if you must know, it was all going well until I was on top. And then, as luck would have it, he turned me over and dominated me instead. The strange thing is he should have been too tired by then to even think about overpowering me”.

Damien looked at Adrien as he spoke, in complete silence. It took him a moment to process everything that had been said. When all of the information had finally sunk in, he began to laugh madly.

Adrien narrowed his eyes, turning away from him to hide the blush forming on his cheeks, “I-it’s not that funny”.

“O-oh mannn!! It’s funnier every time I hear it! Do you have any idea how the other demons will react to this news? They will never let you live it down! There’s no way you’ll be able to set foot in hell for months, or even years! They’re gonna give you absolute hell”!

Adrien turned on Damien, “But they’re not gonna find out. Because you’re not gonna tell them”.

Damien, unphased by the fire shooting out of Adrien’s light brown eyes, chuckled, “Do you really expect me not to tell anyone about this? It’s hilarious! It’s definitely not a very common occurrence, that’s for sure. Do you really think it’s normal for a human on the brink of death to suddenly start fucking the incubus who’s supposed to be fucking them”?

Adrien climbed out of bed, trying his very best to ignore his friend’s loud laughter as he got dressed.

“But still…” Damien pondered, laying back against the pillows with his hands behind his head, “...why is it that a mere human possesses that kind of power? In all seriousness, for a human to be able to dominate an incubus, they would have to have an insane amount of spiritual energy. The kind of energy that no human has ever possessed. Has there ever been a human in history that has overpowered a demon”?

“Beats me”, Adrien replied, buttoning up his plain white shirt, “But that’s exactly why I wanted to steal his energy in the first place. Imagine if I had that kind of energy, the power it would bring me”.

“Well… one thing’s for certain. That guy would make one hell of an incubus. I don’t even think you ever had that kind of power as a human”.

“Probably not. I don’t really like thinking about my human life all that much to be honest”, he began tying a long, black tie around his neck.

“I don’t think any of us do. We all have pasts we wanna hide”, Damien hummed for a moment before speaking, “By the way, I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a while, but I never got around to it. You and Jaden are friends, aren’t you”?

Adrien, fully dressed, turned to Damien, “Umm, yeah”.

“How did you describe our relationship to him, if he ever asked? Because it isn’t like you’re able to tell him all about our real identities”.

“I, umm… told him that my birth mother died when she gave birth to me. Then, after a few years, my father married another woman, and they had you. So that makes you my half brother”, Damien sniggered, “Then, according to the story that I made up, she left him to be with some rich guy, leaving us with a single father. Then he died of sickness, leaving us to take care of ourselves”.

“Wow, that’s… a very tragic backstory. Are you sure you were feeling alright when you came up with it”?

“Well, it’s the only story that made any sense, considering we look nothing alike and we currently live alone together as roommates. What kind of teenager would move out of home at such a young age”?

“Mmm, I suppose you might have a point. It’s still pretty funny though. Imagine the look on Jaden’s face if he knew about our real relationship”.

Adrien smirked. To prove his point, Damien was laying in bed completely nude. The two of them slept in bed naked together quite frequently, except for those times when one of them would need their alone time. There were even nights when they would have casual sex. Because even though he had sex with humans on an almost monthly basis, Adrien still had needs that only a fellow incubus could quench. As they say, there is nothing quite like having sex with one of your own kind.

But as strange as it would seem to humans, aside from the sex, Damien was like an older brother to Adrien. In their world, this kind of relationship was considered completely normal. And technically, Damien was much older than Adrien. Damien was roughly 350 years old when he first met Adrien. Now he was 550 years old, while Adrien was 200. 

The faint sound of static from a nearby radio rang through the air. Damien reached over to tune one of the dials of the metal box sitting on the small table next to the alarm clock, which now read 6:40 am. They could now both hear the radio announcer’s voice clear as day.

_“In other news, more and more people have been reported dying mysteriously in their sleep. No one knows what could be causing this outbreak. Some suspect it could have something to do with chemicals being put in the country’s food supply, but for now this is all simply mindless speculation. More news will be reported as it becomes available”._

Damien hummed, “Hmm, I wonder… could this have something to do with there being more and more humans turning into demons”?

“Obviously”, Adrien replied, “But it makes me wonder why so many people are becoming demons. Isn’t this slightly concerning”?

Damien shrugged, “It’s probably just a sudden increase. Chances are things will turn back to normal eventually. I wouldn’t worry about it”.

“If you say so”.

Just as he was about to walk through the door to brush his teeth, Damien called out to him.

“Oh yeah, Adrien”?

Adrien stopped, and turned around to look at his friend, “Hmmm”?

“You should probably try to stay away from hell for a while. Chances are I won’t be bothered going there to tell any of the demons about you being fucked by a human and everything. But chances are they’re gonna manage to find out about it somehow. So I’m just warning you”.

Adrien sighed, “When’s the last time I’ve been to hell anyway? I think it’s roughly been around twenty years now. I’m sure I’ll be fine”.

Just as he said this, his stomach growled loudly. 

Damien laughed, “I think your little screw up last night has made you a bit hungry”.

“I’ll find a way to deal with it. I’d better be getting ready now”.

“Alright. Have fun at school”, Damien yawned as he laid back in bed.

_“Dammit, I’ll have to find prey very soon. I don’t know how much longer I can handle this”._

~*~

**THE PREVIOUS NIGHT:**

Adrien uncovered Jaden’s eyes, and sure enough, he was fast asleep. The demon sighed, taking a seat at the end of the bed. Spreading his legs, he lightly dragged a finger along his used entrance, feeling a warm, damp wetness. 

“Shit… the other demons are never gonna let me live this down.

“Wow, Adrien. You’re losing your touch”.

Adrien turned around quickly to find a tall man standing in front of the window, his arms folded with one leg crossed over the other, his long, ruby red hair hanging over his shoulders. Perched on top of his head was a pair of two curved black horns. His chest was bare of any clothing - the only article of clothing he wore was a pair of black, skin tight pants, and a pair of ankle high red boots with brown trimming. His eyes, unlike their usual green, were a piercing yellow, just like Adrien’s.

Adrien climbed off the bed and approached his friend, “No one has to know about this. Please promise me you won’t tell anyone. They will never let me live it down”.

Damien snorted, “I-I didn’t think it was really possible. This has to be some kind of a record”.

Adrien looked at Jaden. He was sleeping soundly, as though he was completely oblivious to their chatter. The magic seemed to be working well. If all went as planned, Jaden would be completely unconscious, at least until morning. And then, as far as Jaden is concerned, everything will have all been a dream.

Adrien looked at Damien, “You’re not gonna tell anyone, are you”?

“Hmmm… I’m not making any promises”.

“Fuck you”, Adrien headed over to a door on the other side of the room.

Damien quirked an eyebrow, “Where are you going”?

“I’m cleaning up. You can go home. I’ll be in bed with you shortly”.

“...it’s 3:00am. And you have to be up at 6:30 in the morning for school. You’re gonna be really tired”.

“Yeah, I know. But there’s no helping it. Please just go. I’ll be with you soon”.

“You have a lot of explaining to do in the morning”.

And with that, Damien disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Adrien, groaning, headed for the bathroom to clean up.

_”At least Jaden’s knocked out, and his family are all out for the night. So no one should be able to hear me”._

~*~

Jaden munched on a slice of buttered toast as he walked into the school building. Two students running by both bumped into him, and even though they apologised quickly before running off again, he paid them no mind. His mind was on other matters. Especially on what happened the previous night.

Jaden sighed tiredly.

_“It was all just a dream, anyway. Why am I getting so worked up over it? Is it because it was about my best friend? Even if it was just a dream, it felt so realistic. Is this what a lucid dream feels like? Either way, for now there’s no way I can ever look at Adrien in the same way again. I should still try to talk to him, though. My dream probably means nothing anyway. Isn’t it normal for teenagers my age to have erotic dreams about their friends that make no sense whatsoever?”_

Jaden walked down an old, concrete walkway. Looking to the left, his eyes caught a glimpse of Adrien, who was sitting at a bench by himself, reading. At first, Jaden really wanted to approach his friend, but his feet wouldn’t move for him. Adrien, noticing his presence, smiled at him and waved.

Images from the dream flashed before Jaden’s eyes - bright, yellow eyes leering down at him… hot breath breathing into his ear... soft whimpers… warm hands caressing his naked skin…

Jaden blushed bright red. He tried his best to shake the thoughts out of his mind. But even though he was certain it was all a dream, images from the dream kept playing in his mind, no matter how much he wanted to forget all about it.

Jaden turned away from his blue haired friend, walking quickly down the walkway in the direction of the library.

_I have to find out more about incubi. I don’t know why, but maybe my thoughts will settle down if I learn more about them”._

~*~

Adrien watched as his friend walked away, completely ignoring him. He could feel a small pang in his chest.

_”He probably just needs time to sort out his feelings. Even though it was all a dream as far as he is concerned, it would have been a very realistic one. I guess it's only natural he would want time to himself, after what happened. I hope he comes back though… I miss his company.”_

Adrien tried his best to shake these thoughts out of his mind. He had to focus on more important matters for now…

_...growl…_

...including his hunger.

As an incubus, Adrien got his power from having sex with humans. Having them climax from his actions alone would be enough to feed him for roughly a month. But if he was to steal the very last drop of their energy, he would be full for around two whole months.

Even though it was always Adrien’s intention to spare his victims and, as a result, get his feed every single month, he still felt like he lost a great deal after last night’s disaster. Not to mention he also felt extremely guilty for even thinking about ending Jaden’s life.

Adrien not only failed to steal all of Jaden’s energy as he originally planned, but he also failed to be the one on top. An incubus had to be the dominant partner if they wanted to be fed. So Adrien had essentially had sex with a human without getting anything at all out of it. If anything, Adrien was feeling significantly more hungry.

_”With the way things are going, I’m gonna have to find new prey by tonight. Dammit… and I was really looking forward to finally getting a good night’s rest.”_

~*~

Adrien’s maths class began with the teacher, Mrs Cheri, droning on about the upcoming exams that he had forgotten all about. But now that he remembered, he came to the realization that he had to start buckling down to study, whether he liked it or not. 

_”Great… there’s something else added onto the list of things I have to worry about”._

It wasn’t like Adrien had no choice but to live life as a human. In fact, many demons preferred to live in hell and occasionally come to the surface whenever they needed to feed. But a small minority of demons, including Adrien and Damien, made the choice to live on the surface as humans. As much as Adrien would have loved to live a carefree life without any worries, living in hell as a demon was so mind numbingly boring. The only form of entertainment there was was sex, and watching prisoners be tortured if you were into that sort of thing. 

As much as Adrien did very much enjoy sex, he had other interests as well. Interests that he could only enjoy on the surface.

And at least humans were interesting. Or at least they were in Adrien’s opinion. Even though their interests and hobbies were rather dull in his opinion, they were also unpredictable in many ways. A lot of demons thought humans were weak and boring. Though he couldn’t understand why anyone would even think that.

Adrien’s mind wandered to Jaden, and his heart sank. 

He very much hoped that Jaden would assume that everything that happened the previous night was all a dream. Chances are that he will end up coming to that conclusion, but Adrien still hoped. His friendship with Jaden meant a lot to him, and even though they only met six months ago, he didn’t want anything to change between them.

Adrien thought, in a way, that everything that happened that night was a mistake.

_”Ah… but at least I didn’t kill him. Even if I wasn’t fed, at least he’s still alive. I’m sure Jaden will come around soon enough. For now, I need to find some way to distract myself… maybe my next victim should be a student from this school.”_

Mrs Cheri had finished her monologue and had instructed the class to solve equations from a textbook. Adrien had already opened his book, but he wasn’t too concerned about his work. 

He had a look around the class for any potential prey. There was the school bully, Blake. He was a strongly built boy with a buzz cut. Everything about him screamed ‘heterosexual’. Even though it was well within his power to seduce straight males, and as much as Adrien loved messing around with them, Blake was far from his type. 

His eyes wandered over to a beautiful girl with long, wavy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He was fairly sure her name was Helena. He loved women just as much as he loved men. He loved looking down at a cute girl whimpering under him while he had his way with her. Adrien smiled when he recalled the time when he seduced his drama teacher - a very pretty lady who was roughly in her early thirties. He kept her alive after he was done with her, as he did with all of his victims. But as far as she was concerned, she had a very erotic lucid dream about one of her pupils. He loved watching her tremble whenever she looked at him. She was never quite the same since then.

Adrien, however, didn’t feel like being with a woman tonight. His eyes moved in another direction. His eyes sparkled when they came across a boy with dirty blonde hair. Christopher Wilkins. Adrien knew him well. Everyone did. Chris founded the school’s bible group, which consisted of only four students including himself. Seeing as he was the one in charge of the group, it was pretty safe to say that Chris was very deeply religious. Though as religious as he was, he never forced his faith onto anyone. He was so sweet and naive, Adrian could only imagine how sweet he would taste.

There were many different types of humans Adrien loved having sex with, but his favourite type by far had to be religious people. Especially religious boys. It was now that he remembered why he even enrolled in a Private Catholic High School in the first place. It wasn’t only Catholic teens who he loved to play around with. He had fooled around with Catholic priests before. He loved watching innocent Catholic men struggle with their inner turmoil while he had his way with them. Especially when they were strongly opposed to the idea of having casual sex, especially when it involved other men.

An idea formed in Adrien’s mind. The bible group had meetings at lunch time every Monday and Wednesday, and today was Wednesday. Then it was decided. Adrien would ask Chris about attending their meeting today at lunch. He found the study of religion to be as dull and boring as watching paint dry, but if it ended with getting into Chris Wilkins’ pants, then it would be worth it. Seducing Catholic boys was never easy. Adrien would have to sit through a lot of very long and boring discussions about religion. But it was always well worth the challenge.

Adrien only managed to finish five simple math problems before the bell rang signalling the start of his next class - History.

All of the students in the room set out, in the direction of their next class. It took him a few moments to realise that Chris was walking right in front of him, alone. 

_”Awesome! Here’s my chance”!_

Adrien speed up to try and catch up with him, when the muscular boy he looked at before, Blake, approached Chris from the side and sliced open his bag with a pair of scissors.

All of his heavy school books fell all over the floor, along with a small glass ink well that smashed over some loose leaf pieces of paper. Blake, along with two of his friends, laughed hysterically as Chris frantically picked up as many books as he could. A small crowd of people gathered around the scene, staring at the poor boy, while a majority of the students over crowding the corridor ignored the chaos while they headed for their classes.

Adrian knelt down on the ground beside Chris and helped pick up his books and ink stained papers. Chris stared at him, his mouth open.

Blake’s laughter boomed through the crowded corridor, “Adrien! Why the hell are you helping that little pipsqueak”?!

Adrien ignored him. Blake and his cronies laughed loudly as they walked away, leaving Chris and Adrien alone to clean the mess that he had made. Adrien had a look at one of the ink stained pieces of paper. It seemed to be a school report of some sort. He couldn’t make out any of the words, however, since they were covered in black ink.

Chris’s face fell when he saw the state of his report paper, “That’s my World War II History report! It was due today…”

Adrien felt a small pang of sympathy, “I’m sorry…”

Chris smiled softly, “You have nothing to be sorry for, Adrien. I really appreciate you helping me”.

“I wish there was more I could do for you though. How about I rewrite your report for you onto a seperate piece of paper? I’m sure the teacher will be able to give you an extension”.

“You really don’t have to go that far for me. I’ll face the consequences alone. Thank you for the offer though. It’s very kind of you”.

Adrien handed Chris all of the books and papers he had picked up, while Chris held everything awkwardly in his torn bag. Adrien carefully scooped up the shards of broken glass from the broken inkwell, and disposed of them in a nearby bin. Chris stood up, smiling sweetly at the blue haired teen.

Chris was rather small for his age. Bullies often made fun of him for his scrawny build, as well as his strong religious values. While Adrien did find humans to be very interesting, he also, for this very reason, despised them. Demons never treated each other as cruelly as this, they mainly kept to themselves. Because what was the point in bringing other people down? That was just plain cruel.

But he also didn’t understand why anyone would have a problem with Chris’s appearance in the first place. A few freckles covered his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He smiled cutely at Adrien, and his heart did a double take.

_”He’s… adorable…”_

“I mean it when I say that I appreciate you helping me”, Chris said as they walked to class together, “Only my three friends who are in my bible group would have helped me out there. Everyone else seems to be more interested in recording everything, or not getting involved at all”.

“It’s really no problem. I don’t understand what anyone would get out of treating people like that though”.

Chris’s face fell, “I really couldn’t explain that either. All I can assume is that they must be feeling pretty miserable themselves if they feel the need to try and make other people feel worse than they do”.

“I… never really thought about it like that”.

Chris smiled, “I try not to let it get it to me, because I know that if I do, then the bullies will win. I think everyone deserves a second chance in life. I’m sure there will come a time when Blake matures and becomes a much more compassionate man. And when that time comes, I will be quick to forgive him”.

Adrien’s eyes widened, “Wow, that is.. ummm… very kind of you”.

Chris smiled brightly at the cerulean haired teen, “Thank you. I think you’re very kind. Though I can understand why most people would choose to not get involved”.

“Umm, I actually wanted to ask you a small favour, if that’s alright”.

“Sure, what is it”?

“I was wondering if I could possibly attend your bible meeting today at lunch… if that’s alright with you…” he scratched the back of his head in a nervous manner.

Chris blinked, “I… didn’t know you were interested in that sort of thing”.

“Well, I can’t really say that my family and I are really avid church goers or anything, but we still believe in the bible nonetheless. And as fascinated as I am by it, I really wanna learn more about it. About God, and Jesus, and Christianity”.

Chris smiled brightly, “Of course I would love to have you in our group. I’m sure the others will love to meet you as well”.

“That sounds great. Thank you so much”.

“Of course”.

They both walked to class together in silence, until Adrien remembered what he wanted to bring up earlier.

“Hey, you… ummm… broke your inkwell back there, didn’t you? If you like, I could give you my spare“.

Chris shook his head, “Oh no, no… I couldn’t possibly ask that much of you. You’ve already done so much for me. It wouldn’t be right”.

Adrian rummaged through his own bag and pulled out a small pot of black ink. He had no idea why their school wouldn’t just allow them to use normal pens.

“No, I insist. I have two of them, so please take one”.

They had now reached their class. All the other students in the class were lined up in front of them, chattering away. Adrien and Chris stood at the end of the line. Adrien held out the small pot of black ink, that Chris graciously accepted.

“Thank you so much. I’ll have to pay you back for it”.

Adrien laughed, “Don’t worry about it, you don’t have to pay me back”.

“Thank you”, Chris turned around, looking in the direction of the other students who were lined up, “Our teacher should be here by now. I wonder what’s taking him so long to get here”.

Adrien’s mind wandered, as he stared at the freckles scattered over the back of Chris’s neck. He wondered how he would look in bed… tossing and turning… struggling with his inner turmoil…

Chris’s sweet moans played in his mind, and Adrien had to remember that he was in public right now and everyone could see him.

Chris was looking at his friend, his eyebrows knitted together in slight confusion, “Err… are you okay”?

“Uhh… yeah, I guess. Why”?

“No reason. You just looked like you were spacing out”.

Adrien laughed, “I’m fine, I was just daydreaming a bit. I guess I kinda went a bit overboard there”.

Chris laughed back, “It’s fine, I’m sure it’s been a long day for you, hasn’t it”?

“Yeah… I guess it has… heh…”

_”It sure has been a long day. And not for the reasons you’re thinking about”._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but it still provides a little bit of build up for the next chapter.

The bell rang, signalling the start of lunch. Usually Adrien would be spending this time in the library or with his best friend Jaden, but right now he had a plan up his sleeve. If he was to spend the night with Chris Wilkins and steal most of his energy, he would have to spend the whole of lunch with the school’s bible group - that was not a sentence he would have ever thought he would be saying in his mind, and yet here he was.

Adrien stood in front of class A02, questioning his life decisions for a brief moment. It wasn’t that he judged those who believed in a higher power. It was just that demons and religion didn’t exactly fit well together. In fact Adrien would go so far as to say he despised religion, for everything it had put him through in the past.

The bluenette sighed, shaking his head to himself. He promised himself he would stop thinking about the past. He is living a completely different life now, where he is free to act out his every inhibition and be as sexually free as he liked. He had to stop dwindling on the past that he had already left behind.

Shaking away these nasty thoughts, Adrien knocked on the door. He could hear some muffled shuffling, before the door was opened by a tall, lanky girl with long, straight ginger hair and a pair of plain looking glasses.

Her eyes widened slightly when she took a look at Adrien, and then, remembering her place, she spoke to him while twiddling her thumbs nervously, “Umm, hello… y-you must be Adrien, correct”?

Adrien smirked at the girl’s mannerisms. This wasn’t the first time a girl had this reaction to his appearance, and he always found it a tad bit amusing.

“Yes, that would be me. This is the bible group, isn’t it”?

“Ah, yes it is. Please come in”! The meek looking girl stepped aside, allowing Adrien enough room to step inside. 

Several desks were pushed together in the middle of the classroom to form a larger desk big enough to fit five chairs. Three students were seated around the desk - one boy with black hair and thick rimmed glasses who looked to be around Adrien’s age, a younger looking girl with ginger plaited hair, and Chris Wilkins himself. The three of them each had a very thick book laying in front of them, most likely being the bible. There was another bible laying on an unattended spot, most likely belonging to the girl who was now standing next to Adrien.

Chris Wilkins smiled when he saw Adrien, “Ah, hello Adrien! I’m so glad you could make it! Please, take a seat”.

Adrien silently took a seat at one of the empty seats, right next to Chris. Taking another look over the table, Adrien immediately spotted a plate of sugar cookies sitting on the middle of the table. The youngest girl took a cookie and handed it over to Adrien, smiling sweetly at him.

“These are sugar cookies, I made them myself. Would you like to try one”?

Adrien, not wanting to seem rude, smiled politely at the girl and took the cookie. He took a bite out of it, and the first thing that he noticed was sweetness that was flooding into his mouth. In his own personal opinion, she might have put just a tad bit too much sugar into the cookies, but they still tasted very nice regardless.

The girl was looking up at Adrien, eagerly waiting for him to voice his opinion.

He smiled politely at her, “They’re delicious”.

The girl smiled brightly at his comment, “Thank you, I’m happy you like them”!

Adrien was being very honest when he told her he liked the cookies. As a demon, the only sustenance he needed to live off of was human energy. But even though he didn’t have to eat human food, he still liked to try it from time to time not only to help him blend in as a human, but also because he enjoyed the taste.

The taller girl who let Adrien into the room took a seat across from him, “They’re nice, aren’t they? That’s my younger sister, Ashlyn. She’s working towards becoming a chef one day”.

Ashlyn giggled a little bit, then shyly flicked through her bible. It was Chris who broke the brief silence.

“Why don’t we all introduce ourselves to our newest member? But first, how about we start with you, Adrien”?

Four sets of eyes were looking directly at Adrien. Coughing a little bit nervously, he started.

“Uh, well for starters, my full name is Adrien Avadonia. I’m 17 years old and… well… I don’t know if there is much interesting to say about me. I don’t really have too many dreams in particular, and not too many hobbies either”.

“Why don’t you start by telling us why you decided to join our bible group in the first place”? The black haired boy inquired.

“Mmm… well… no real reason in particular, really. Even though my family aren’t real avid church goers, we all still believe in God and Jesus in our own little way. But more casually, I guess. So I guess even though I can never really see myself working in a church, I’m still interested in learning more about Christianity. Heh, I know that must sound a bit weird when I say it like that”.

“No, it’s… not that weird at all”, the black haired boy admitted, “If anything, I think it’s great that you’re looking into learning more about religion”.

“I wish more people were more like you”, the lanky girl spoke up, “Nowadays it seems like more and more people are turning away from religion, and I find that very sad”.

Adrien resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

_”Seriously, why can’t people just believe in whatever they like”?_

“My name is Eliza Christensen, by the way”, the lanky girl, apparently named Eliza, said, “After graduating High School, my plan is to do some missionary work along with my friends here. And then my dream is to hopefully one day become a nun, while my sister, Ashlyn, works to become a professional chef”.

“And my name is Simon Weiger”, the black haired boy said, “I also plan on doing missionary work along with Chris, Eliza and Ashlyn. Hopefully I’ll get to work with Chris, because the two of us have been best friends for a very long time. Isn’t that right, Chris”? Simon turned to look at Chris, who smiled back at him and nodded.

“Yes, that’s right. Simon and I have been friends way before we even started Kindergarten. Our parents have always been close friends, so that naturally brought us together”.

Adrien blinked, “Oh, is that so”? 

“Mm-hm…” Chris nodded, “We go way back, don’t we? And then, when we first enrolled in High School, I decided it would be a good idea to form a bible group. And that’s how we met Eliza and Ashlyn”.

“Mmm… fun times…” Simon sighed.

“Uh, okay… that’s a very sweet story”, Adrien feigned interest in their story, “That reminds me. Chris, you haven’t told us anything about you”.

Ashlyn laughed, “Oh yeah, that’s right! We all introduced ourselves, so why don’t you do the same for us”?

“Ahaha.. very well”, Chris rubbed the back of his head in an endearing way before continuing, “My name is Chris Wilkins. I’ve been raised as a single child for all of my life, but oddly enough that has never really bothered me too much since I still have my friends. They might as well be my family by this point”, Simon, Eliza and Ashlyn were smiling at his sweet comment while Adrien tried very hard not to gag, “My mother works as a preschool teacher, while my father is the priest of the local church. I hope to someday follow in his footsteps and become a priest as well”.

“On the topic of siblings”, Simon adds, “I forgot to mention that I have an older sister, who is currently studying nursing at University”.

“Oh, yeah”, Adrien smiled, “What’s she like”?

“Well… she is a very nice person. Even though I personally don’t really agree with all of her life choices, I still, overall, feel very blessed to have her as a sister”.

“What kind of life choices has she made that you don’t agree with”? Adrien felt a little bit bad for probing him for information, but he felt a strange inclination to learn more.

The tension in the air thickened when Adrien asked this, but Simon was still polite enough to give him an answer, “She… dates other girls”.

“...oh”.

_”Oh, so that’s where this topic is heading”._

“But just because I personally don’t agree with her lifestyle, it is still her decision”, Simon explained, “We all believe that love should be shared between a man and a woman, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that it’s _completely_ wrong”.

Adrien felt very tempted to bring up his own sexuality and see how they would react to it, but felt it wise not to do so.

Chris felt rather uncomfortable thanks to the tense air around the room, so he decided to speak up, “Uhh… ten minutes have already passed since lunch started, so why don’t we start talking about what we got out of the bible last night”?

Eliza, acting as though nothing uncomfortable had just transpired at all, beamed, “Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea”!

The rest of lunch went by in a blur. Adrien stayed silent for the most part while the others discussed what they had gotten out of reading the bible the previous night, which they had apparently been studying very meticulously. Adrien added his own little pieces of input here and there, just to make it look like he was interested in what they were talking about when his mind was actually wondering on other things entirely.

Even though the rest of the group noticed his lack of knowledge from a mile away, they still appreciated his input and supposed ‘desire to want to learn more’.

~*~

The next class passed by in a blur, but unfortunately Adrien’s last class for the day was Bible Studies, which dragged on for far longer than it needed to. It was one of the very few classes that Adrien had barely managed to scrape by in, but as long as he got a passing grade for it, he was content.

After being given yet another homework assignment, it was finally the end of the day.

As soon as the last bell for the day rang, Adrien ran over to Chris as soon as he had spotted him walking down the corridor.

_”Great, finally. The final part of my plan is about to come to fruition. Perfect”._

Chris stopped to turn around when he heard footsteps approaching him, “Hello again, Adrien. Thank you again for helping me out back there, and for being something of a friend to me. It really means a lot”.

“What do you mean by that”? Adrien laughed, “We’re already friends, aren’t we”?

“Heh, true”.

…

“And it’s really no problem at all”, Adrien admitted, “I can’t stand seeing nice people like you being bullied”.

Chris blinked, “Is that really why you stood up for me”?

“Well, yeah… I guess. But in all honesty, I think it was mostly a spur of the moment kind of thing. I usually tend to trust my gut feeling over my sense of reason whenever I know that something is wrong”.

“I wish I could be more like you, Adrien. You’re able to comfortably approach anyone without a hint of fear. And yet I can’t even stand up for myself whenever I’m treated unfairly”.

“Well, if it’s any help, I’ll always be there for you whenever you’re being harassed”.

“That’s… uh… you really don’t have to go that far for me”, Chris blushed.

_”Dammit, again with the adorable shit”!_

“Don’t worry about it! I’ll be there whether you like it or not”.

Adrien and Chris exchanged brief laughs, then continued to walk towards the school gate in silence. When they had reached their destination, Chris stopped in his tracks.

“Ummm, there was… something I wanted to ask you”.

“Oh? What is it”?

“I know this might sound a little bit odd, but please bear with me. Adrien… are you really as religious as you say you are”?

Adrien tried to ignore the small bead of sweat dripping down his forehead, “Why do you ask”?

“Well because you say you believe in God and claim to follow the Lord’s teachings. But whenever I look at you during Bible Studies, you always seem to be zoning out. But you always seem to look pretty well focused in all of your other subjects. Not to mention during our meeting at lunch time, when you didn’t seem to have a whole lot to contribute. You can be honest with me, I don’t mind hearing the truth”.

As much as Adrien wanted to make up a white lie for his actions, he has a feeling that Chris would see through it.

_“Not to mention I can probably manage to make the most out of this seemingly bad situation”._

“And I also noticed you seemed a little bit uncomfortable when the topic of Simon’s sister’s sexuality came up. I mean… you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, I just thought…”

“Well firstly, in regards to your last concern… about your friends’ views on homosexuality, it could have been because I’m bisexual, but you know… no biggie…”

Chris’s face paled, “Oh my! I… had no idea. I’m so sorry, I didn’t know. Please forgive me”!

Chris seemed to be on the verge of having a panic attack, but luckily Adrien was quick to comfort the small blonde.

“Really, it’s fine. I mean, I’m not completely gay, so I’m not really all that offended”.

“But still! I should have been more considerate and-“ 

“Don’t worry about it, let’s just drop the subject”, Adrien spoke in a soft, soothing tone that Chris couldn’t help but find oddly comforting, almost like the lullabies his mother used to sing to him when he was a toddler.

“Alright, sounds good, I guess. I’m sorry about that, I tend to panic over nothing sometimes. One of my bad habits”.

Adrien laughed, “It’s no big deal. Now anyway, onto your other concern…”

The bluenette placed his hand on Chris’s shoulder in a seemingly friendly manner, but why was it that Chris’s cheeks were beginning to feel a little bit warmer than normal?

“As to whether or not I’m religious…” Adrien spoke in a soft voice, “I might as well be real with you. I’m not actually religious. I don’t even believe in God, or Catholicism, or Christianity… none of it”.

“Y-you don’t? Then… w-why did you insist on showing up to our Bible Group if you weren’t interested in religion”? Chris’s cheeks were flushed, and his head seemed to be cloudier than usual, and he had no idea why.

Adrien looked directly into Chris’s eyes, and the blonde couldn’t help but avert his gaze.

“It was because I wanted to get to know you, but I didn’t know how I could go about it. I’ve been… watching you, and whenever I look at you, I feel like there is more about you than meets the eye”, Chris shivered, “The truth is… I find you very interesting, Chris. I know it’s just a feeling that I have, but it feels like there is a shield completely covering you. A shield that keeps me from learning about the real you. Right now all I really want to do is break through your shield and get to know the real you. Is that too much to ask for”? 

To anyone else, Adrien’s last statement might have sounded completely normal. But to Chris, it sounded more like a purr, almost.

Chris looked back into Adrien’s eyes, and his heart did another double take.

_”Was Adrien always this handsome”?_

“I don’t know if I will be able to continue coming along to your bible group meetings, but I still would really love it if we could meet up outside of your bible meetings… or maybe even outside of school”, Chris’s face seemed to be feeling even hotter, “I would love to get to know you on more of a personal level. What do you think, Chris”? Adrien purred his name.

“I-I…”

_”Crap, now I’m stuttering…”_

“T-that would be… wonderful. But I really must be going now! It’s already getting late”!

Chris pushed away Adrien’s hand and hurried out of the school. Adrien smiled and waved to his friend as he ran out of the school.

“See you tomorrow”! He waved to the departing figure.

But unbeknownst to Chris, Adrien was already tracking down his location without him even knowing or suspecting a thing.

~*~

Damien laid slumped back on the living room sofa, shoveling down cheese balls while watching a boring teen romance film, since he very clearly didn’t had anything better to be doing with his time.

Adrien appeared in the open doorway, watching as his roommate stuffed his face. He couldn’t help but smile, Damien could be such a charmer.

Damien noticed his presence straight away, without the bluenette even making so much as a squeak. The redhead turned around to look at him, and grinned when he noticed the bluenette’s skimpy demon attire.

“Out to make up for last night’s mistake, are you”?

Adrien groaned, “Please don’t get started on that. I’m just letting you know that I’ll be out tonight, maybe for all night”.

“All night? Don’t you have school tomorrow? Won’t you be tired”?

“Well, it’s not like I have a choice in the matter. I can’t exactly study well on an empty stomach”.

“What’s your prey like, if I may ask? With how desperate you are, I can’t imagine them tasting very nice”.

Adrien chuckled, “They’re anything but foul, that’s for sure”.

Damien quirked an eyebrow, “Ohhh? Well, do have fun tonight. But please, don’t fail this time. I miss having you in bed with me”.

“...it’s only been two days. Surely you can survive for now”.

“Only if you make sure that tonight’s mission is a success”, Damien purred.

…

“Whatever, I’m heading out”, Adrien cloaked himself in a cloud of darkness right before vanishing from sight.

“Have a fun night”, Damien murmured more to himself while the sounds coming from the TV blurred in the background.


End file.
